Gold
by IMD9
Summary: Sokka and Zuko discover that they have feelings for each other, and they inform the people that they care about the most. Also, Sokka associates Zuko with gold.


*Disclaimer: All Avatar: The Last Airbender characters belong to their respective creators. The song, which the story is named after, is Owl City's "Gold". I own nothing, except for the story idea.*

This story begins during Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord. Some scenes will be hypothetical, but still somewhat based on the series. Please expect deviations from the established canon. I strongly suggest that you listen to the song at least once before reading. It might be nice if you use it as background music, too.

'_Italics in single quotation marks'_ are thoughts.

_**Bold italics are**_** lyrics.**

* * *

**Gold**

Sokka stood with his family at the very front of the contingents of soldiers from all three nations, watching as Zuko made his appearance when a gong sounded. He felt his stomach do an odd flip/cartwheel combination as he saw his former enemy, now friend and - he still had trouble admitting this next part to himself - secret crush, dressed in ceremonial Fire Lord robes. With his hair done up properly to complete the image, Zuko exuded an aura of nobility and commanding presence. Raising a hand, he signalled for silence before introducing Aang. The Avatar appeared to loud cheers from the crowd, and stood beside the soon-to-be Fire Lord as the latter began his speech.

"Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging; a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

A bearded Fire Sage whom Sokka imagined to be the head sage, or chief sage, whatever the title was, came up behind Zuko, who was now kneeling. Setting a flame-shaped golden headpiece into Zuko's topknot, the sage announced, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The proclamation was met with a roar of approval as the newly-crowned Fire Lord rose to his feet.

_**Stand on up and take a bow  
**__**There's something there and it's showing  
**__**There's no need to look around  
**__**You're the best we've got going**_

Sokka could not help but think that Zuko struck an impressive figure. _'What are the chances that he likes me the same way? He's got Mai, right?'_

As Zuko and Aang retreated back through the curtains, the crowd began to disperse. At that instant, Sokka had the incredible urge to run into the palace building to see Zuko. Just as he was about to make his escape, Hakoda pulled him over to the Water Tribe contingent, keen on introducing the warriors to their future chief.

"Sokka! Come and meet everyone; you'll have to know them well once you take over as Chief. Let's start with a familiar face...I believe you already know Bato?" The tall man stepped forward and firmly shook Sokka's hand. Introductions continued in a similar way with the rest of the tribesmen, all of whom were older and more physically imposing than he was. He felt a little intimidated, but he was ultimately reassured, knowing that he had his father's backing.

Halfway through the numerous rounds of introductions, exchanging of pleasantries, and reaffirming of allegiances, the names and family lineages of all the warriors had mixed into a big blur. Sokka knew that as the next-in-line for the position of Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he ultimately had to prove his worthiness to lead. His father was giving him a good start by helping him in getting to know the people, and building rapport with them. But with Zuko on his mind, this was hardly the best time.

* * *

Eventually, Sokka was able to make his excuses and break away from the group to go into the palace. Navigating proved to be tough, and he had to ask passing attendants for directions more than once. Once he finally arrived outside Zuko's chambers, he was met with Zuko's personal attendant, who was looking rather flustered. Deciding to be polite to avoid frustrating the attendant further, he said, "Um...hi! Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but may I speak to Zu- er...Fire Lord Zuko please?"

"No sir, you cannot." The attendant's frown did not ease up as he replied.

"What!? Why? We just saved the world together and he won't even spare me a few minutes now that he's the Fire Lord? Let me in there and I'll beat the sense back into him!" Sokka tried to push in past the attendant, but was blocked at every attempt. He finally settled on yelling at the top of his voice, "ZUKO! GET YOUR HOT BUTT OUT HERE OR I'LL..."

"Sir, please!" the attendant raised his voice above Sokka's angry curses. "I meant that you literally CANNOT see Lord Zuko now. He has left the palace on a personal errand, and according to the note he left, he will not be back for a while. I wish he had informed someone before going; the High Sage will be most displeased."

A sheepish look came over Sokka's face, and his shoulders slumped as the attendant's words sank in. "Oh, sorry. I thought..."

"That is quite all right sir."

Suddenly, Sokka's brain registered what he had yelled at the beginning of his diatribe. "Umm, about the part where I said 'hot butt'? I meant hot as in fire-hot, since he's a firebender and the Fire Lord and all...nothing else! My mouth kind of has a mind of its own in times like this! I swear!"

"Understood, sir. You do not have to explain yourself to me."

"Hey, if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could not mention this to anyone else?"

"I see no reason that I should volunteer the information, sir."

"Thanks." Sighing, he returned to his quarters to pack for the team's vacation to Ba Sing Se. He hoped that the Fire Lord would make it back in time so that they could leave for the Earth Kingdom together on Appa. If Zuko was late, travelling by any other method would take another day's journey at least. _'He'll definitely be back in time...he wouldn't miss seeing his uncle for the world'_.

_**Shout out to the dreams you'll chase**_  
_**Shout out to the hearts you'll break**_  
_**Nothing's gonna stop you know**_  
_**I guess you better be going**_

Somehow, his train of thought took a sudden deviation. As he thought about his favourite firebender, he muttered to himself, "Zuko actually DOES have quite a hot butt...AHHH! Focus!" Shaking his head to rid himself of the mental image, he continued his packing.

* * *

**At the Jasmine Dragon**

* * *

"Eww! Do they HAVE to do that in plain view of everyone?" Sokka mimed gagging as he watched Aang and Katara kiss.

"It's an expression of their love, my boy!" Iroh chuckled at his expression of disgust and clapped him on the shoulder before continuing, "Wouldn't you want support from your sister when you find the person of your dreams yourself one day?"

"Uh...I guess so..." Sokka mumbled, noting that the wise firebender had said "person" instead of "woman". _'Forget one day, the person of my dreams is right in front of me! Would Katara approve?'_ Sighing, he slumped back on the table, though he quickly perked up again as Iroh announced, "Dinner!"

The meal was a rowdy affair, as usual. Sokka was busy stuffing his face with multiple servings of turkey duck and elephant koi, while Toph was teasing the new couple. Both Katara and Aang were blushing so hard the colour of their faces could rival a fire ferret's fur. Iroh, too, was laughing heartily, in stark contrast to his nephew, who looked sullen, and was only picking at his food. Abruptly, Zuko stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Uncle. I think a walk would help in my digestion. Please excuse me."

"But you've barely touc..." Katara's sentence was cut off by the sound of the front door closing.

"That was weird," Toph said, halfway through telling a joke. "Oh well," she picked up where she had left off, going on about Aang, Katara, earth handcuffs, and water whips. She was interrupted a second time by Iroh's call of, "Who wants dessert?"

While Katara, Aand and Toph politely indicated their preferences, Sokka yelled, "OOH ME! ME!" while frantically flailing his arms. "No Sokka, I'm cutting you off for now. You can't possibly still be hungry after eating that much," Iroh gently chided him, "You can have dessert later. I think you could take a break to digest your dinner first." This was followed by a meaningful look and an almost-imperceptible tilt of his head toward the door.

"Oh! I guess you're right, I could use a break," Sokka, having caught the hint, hastily got to his feet. "Thanks for dinner, I'll see you all later. Don't wait up!" he called as he made his way out of the front door.

_'Where could Zuko have gone?' _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure turning the corner. The scarred face confirmed that he had spotted the correct person. Squeezing his way through the crowd, he followed Zuko as the latter made his way through the maze of streets and alleys.

"Zuko! Hey!" he yelled as he tried to keep up with the taller youth. If he had heard, Zuko gave no signs of acknowledgement, and actually seemed to increase his speed. It was only until they reached the city gate that Sokka could catch up. Stretching his hand out, he caught his target by the wrist, causing Zuko to turn around.

"What?" his voice held a slight note of irritation.

"What's up with you? Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I did, and I thought my lack of response would have been enough of a hint that I wanted to be left alone." The irritation became more obvious. Shaking Sokka's hand off, he continued walking. He was hardly surprised when the Water Tribe native fell into step beside him. At the same time, he made no further attempts to evade his companion.

"Come on...what's eating you?" Sokka could not resist asking again. By this time, they were at the outskirts of the city, and were beginning the ascent of a small hill. Upon reaching the summit, Zuko went to lean on the trunk of the lone tree that was growing there, and closed his eyes.

"Hey," Sokka tried again, "Are you worried about Fire Lord-y stuff? You shouldn't, because you'll be a great Fire Lord! Even your uncle thinks so! And if something comes up, you know we'll be here for you no matter what the problem is, right?" He placed a tentative hand on Zuko's shoulder, noticing how warm it felt, even through the fabric of his shirt. _'Must be a firebender thing...'_

_**You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near**_  
_**Inside of my heart you're here**_  
_**Go on, it's gotta be time**_  
_**You're starting to shine cause what you've got is...**_

Zuko felt the cool hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes again, he found himself looking into eyes which were the colour of the sea, and which were set in an expression of genuine concern. On the other hand, Sokka found himself mesmerized by the firebender's amber eyes. In fact, they shone gold in the light of the setting sun.

_**Go-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-old**_  
_**I know you're gold**_  
_**Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh**_  
_**I know, I know**_

"I'm scared," it came out barely louder than a whisper. "Once I officially begin duty as the Fire Lord, I'll be alone. I've always had someone beside me. Uncle cared for me while I was banished, you guys took me in, even Azula was supportive in some twisted way when I betrayed Uncle. But once this vacation ends, we'll all go our separate ways, and there won't be anybody I can trust like I trust you guys." His voice broke towards the end of the sentence.

"I kind of know how you feel," Sokka replied, "It's like when Dad left us to fight, and Mom got killed. Sure, Katara was there, as were the other villagers and Gran-Gran, but it just wasn't the same any more. I can only imagine what it would be like to not have anyone at all by your side." Looking back into Zuko's eyes, he saw the faintest glimmer of tears. "But you know we'll be just a message away, right?"

"Yes, but even then, how often will I get to see you...you all? I can't possibly send for you...for everyone once a week, or once a month, right?" Zuko looked up and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt himself being pulled away from the tree trunk, and into a strong embrace. Resting his chin on Sokka's shoulder, the tears finally fell.

Sokka, who felt Zuko's chest hitching with each breath, and the strong heartbeat resonating in his own chest, simply held him and rubbed his back, murmuring words of reassurance. The realization finally hit him.

_'I want to be the one by his side.'_

Eventually, Zuko's breathing stabilized, and he pulled away. Sokka let him go, albeit reluctantly.

"I must be such a sight," the statement was accompanied by a wry smile. "My advisors would lose all respect for me if they saw me in this state." Wiping his eyes, Zuko looked at Sokka, who had turned an interesting shade of red, and was seemingly fascinated by the toes of his boots, as he was examining them very closely.

He decided to say something that he had been considering for a while."Hey, um...I've been thinking. I don't want to keep you away from your family or your duty to the Water Tribe or anything, but I would really like to have you around in the Fire Nation. Only if you want to of course! You can choose your preferred position...an advisor, an ambassador, my boy - bodyguard!" Zuko mentally slapped himself after making that second slip. He really had to watch his tongue! Chancing a glance at Sokka, he saw that he was being regarded with an odd expression.

_'Now I've really messed things up.'_

"You know what? Forget I said anything. I...I wasn't thinking clearly." Zuko made to leave, but felt his wrist being grabbed again. The younger male stepped forward, and said, "Zuko...I'd love to accept your offer. But I think if you knew the truth, your offer might not stand." Seeing a raised eyebrow, Sokka took that as his cue to continue, "The thing is, I've kind of liked you for a while now. As in, I want us to be there for each other, together forever and all that mushy stuff and nonsense. I don't know if you feel the sam-"

The last coherent thought that crossed Zuko's mind was, _'He didn't notice!'_ Moving forward, he swept Sokka into his arms, and pressed their lips together. It was as though the rest of the world and all its problems dissolved away, and they were soaring through the sky amidst fireworks, two souls melding into a perfect being...every single cliché that he had read or heard of before seemed to apply as Sokka began to kiss him back. Of all things, Zuko found himself thinking that the younger male's lips were surprisingly soft for one who had spent most of his life in dry, freezing weather.

On the other hand, Sokka was torn between euphoria and shock. _'Zuko's kissing me!'_ was the only thought that registered in his brain initially. That was followed by, _'Oh goodness he's using his tongue!'_ Despite his attempts to stay composed, a small moan escaped. Zuko not only heard Sokka's expression of pleasure, he also felt it through their joined lips. It only made him kiss Sokka all the more fervently.

_**I don't need the stars in the night**_  
_**I've found my treasure**_  
_**All I need is you by my side**_  
_**So shine forever**_

A good minute passed before Zuko pulled away, leaving Sokka slack-jawed, eyes half-lidded, and breathing more heavily than normal. Eventually, he recovered enough to utter one word.

"Wow." Sokka let out a contented sigh, a dopey smile forming on his face.

"So...I take it that you feel the same way?" The barest hint of nervousness could still be detected in Zuko's voice. It was followed by laughter as he saw Sokka lose command over his voice again, silently opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally resorting to nodding enthusiastically.

"Since when?"

"Since after your trip with Aang, I guess," Sokka had finally regained his ability to speak, and had adopted a thoughtful tone. "You know, the one where you both learnt the Dancing Dragon. Although I made fun of it - hey, stop that -" Zuko had poked his side, "I noticed a change in you. Instead of being all angry and brooding like before, you became filled with passion, determination, energy. It was like the sun radiated out from inside of you. And...and..." His hands went up to cover his mouth, but the beginning of the sentence had already escaped.

"And what?" Zuko's eyebrow was raised in questioning.

"And...I found that incredibly attractive." Sokka mumbled into his hands, a blush overtaking his face.

Now, it was Zuko's turn to blush. His keen sense of hearing had picked up every word with ease. "Umm, thanks, I guess," he replied. Thinking that it would only be fair to share his own answer to the question, he continued, "I don't recall exactly when I started to feel this way about you, actually. I think it just happened as I got to know you better. Of course, it helped that you were nice to me when I came to join you guys. I thought it was cute too, you being all uneasy and talking too much when you brought me to my room." They both smiled at the memory.

"Now that everything's cleared up, how about we head back? There's a big bowl of dessert with my name on it!" Sokka perked up again at the thought of food. "Sure," Zuko laughed, "I could use some dessert too, considering how little I ate at dinner. Or maybe Uncle kept the leftovers! Knowing him, he just might have." Hand in hand, they made their way down the hill, and back towards the city.

_**Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh**_  
_**I know you're gold**_  
_**Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh**_  
_**I know you're gold**_

* * *

_**It won't take long to get when you feel like you're soaring**_  
_**So write it all and don't forget you got to tell us your story**_

_**Shout out to the friends back home**_  
_**Shout out to the hearts you've known**_  
_**You gave them nothing but the best**_  
_**Yeah and you can tell them your story**_

"Remind me, why do I have to be the one to tell him?"

"Because you wanted him to be the first to know! And he's YOUR uncle! And being a firebender as well, you're more likely to survive if he decides to kill us!"

It had been a week since Sokka and Zuko shared a kiss on top of the hill outside Ba Sing Se. Having spent most of that period getting to know each other better, they finally decided that they were both serious about starting a relationship, and also made the mutual decision to inform those closest to them about this latest development before their vacation was over. Zuko had insisted that they start with Iroh, and it was for this reason that the new couple found themselves walking towards the Jasmine Dragon in the early afternoon.

Iroh was in the midst of preparing for the teatime crowd when he sensed a familiar presence approaching the counter. Taking his attention off the boiling kettle, he turned to greet his visitors with a smile, saying "Hello boys, you're back early today. Sit down, the first pot of tea is just about ready." Upon seeing that neither of them would meet his gaze, his expression immediately turned into a worried frown. "What's wrong, Zuko?" he enquired, setting a steaming cup in front of each of them, "Is there something on your mind? You know you can tell me anything at all."

On his part, Zuko felt a dense, hard lump settle in the pit of his stomach. _'Get on with it! __It's only Uncle!' _his brain yelled at him. Reaching for Sokka's hand under the counter where Iroh's line of sight was obscured, he took a sip of his tea, mustered up his courage, and said, "Uncle...the truth is, Sokka and I are kind of dating. No, let me rephrase that; we ARE dating, we love each other, and we want to spend our lives together. You're one of the most important people to me, and I thought that you should be the first to know." Gritting his teeth, he waited for a reaction.

Zuko knew that his uncle was a well-respected former general, and an extremely formidable warrior. However, now that there was no need for such displays of physical prowess, that information was often unknowingly relegated to the back of his mind. He was quickly reminded of how strong his uncle actually was when Iroh went around the counter and hugged them both, almost lifting them off their feet.

"I'm so happy for you, Nephew, for finding someone who means that much to you." Iroh blinked back tears as he released them. Turning to the staff on duty, he yelled, "Everything goes for half-price today! Get the word out!" The waiters were puzzled, but soon snapped into action. A few of them started work on signboards, while another pair went out and began shouting the news to all passers-by within earshot.

"Wait, that's it? You're not mad, disappointed, or going to kill us?" Zuko's face bore an expression of mild incredulity. He had been sure that his uncle would have some reservations about the Fire Lord taking a male partner.

"Zuko," Iroh began, "when you lose something very important, it throws everything else into perspective. After that, you do your best to ensure that you never lose something that important again. I've already lost something important once, I won't allow it to happen a second time."

_'Cousin Lu Ten,'_ Zuko immediately made the association. Sokka nudged him slightly, raising an eyebrow. Seeing his puzzled look, Zuko mouthed, _"Tell you later."_

"Besides, why on earth would you think that I would not approve? Didn't you tell him?" Iroh's second question was directed at Sokka.

"Tell me what?" There was genuine curiosity in Zuko's voice.

"Remember that time on the hill?" Sokka asked, receiving a nod in return. "Actually, it was your uncle who hinted to me that I should go check on you. So, I guess he's known about it in some way for a while now, maybe even before we admitted it to ourselves."

"That means you suggesting that Uncle might kill us was..." Zuko's voice had taken on a slightly menacing edge.

"...a prank? Umm...Kind of?" The hesitant response was accompanied by nervous laughter.

"You had me worried sick!" Sokka did not think it was possible to sound angry, happy and relieved all at once, but Zuko managed it somehow. "I could have died of a heart attack so many times on the way here!"

"It was fun watching you squirm, tho...OW!" Sokka's hands flew up to the back of his head, where Zuko had landed a rather hard hit. "Oh come on, Zuko," he pleaded, "I would have died myself before sending you into real danger; you know that! Besides, it's your uncle we're talking about here! He'd never hurt you!"

"He's right, you know," Iroh smiled fondly at Zuko. The expression rapidly changed into a frown as his gaze turned towards Sokka. "You, on the other hand, have caused my nephew much distress! I would never hurt him, but that may not apply to you!" Dancing flames blazed to life at his fingertips. Seeing the blood drain from Sokka's face, Iroh's expression relaxed, and he chuckled. "Not so fun to be on the receiving end now, is it?" Sokka weakly shook his head as both uncle and nephew were doubled up in gales of silent laughter.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Zuko's voice was low as he said in a near-whisper, "Thank you, Uncle, for accepting us."

"Thank you, your Dragon-ness Mr. General Iroh, Sir!" The nervousness caused Sokka's mouth to operate on rapid-fire again.

"From now on, that's Uncle to you too, my boy!" Iroh laughed, pleased at the thought of gaining a second nephew. Or was it nephew-in-law? He would work out the details later. Seeing a steady flow of customers start to enter the shop, he left the couple to their drinks as the teatime rush began. The shop was packed that day, as the people on the street entered in droves, enticed by the discount. Although they did not know why, all the patrons would agree that the tea was more fragrant, and tasted even better than usual.

* * *

Since Zuko had told his uncle, he argued that it was only fair that Sokka told his sister. And since Katara was dating Aang, Zuko further suggested that it would be most convenient for Sokka to tell the Avatar at the same time. He had chosen to break the news to them in Katara's room, upon whose bed he was currently seated.

Aang had taken it extremely positively; his exact words were, "That's great! Our family's getting bigger!" as he hugged Sokka. After some more thought, he asked, "So, if you're going to be my brother-in-law, and if you marry Zuko, how will I be related to him? Do I call him my brother-in-law too?"

"Umm...I guess?" Sokka had not really considered marriage to Zuko. He did not really mind either way, getting married or not, as long as he and Zuko were faithful to each other. Besides, although he was totally unfamiliar with Fire Nation law, he was almost sure that there would be some obscure clause dictating exactly what type of person the Fire Lord could marry. He was also positive that "Water Tribe male" would not be anywhere on the list. That problem could wait, though; there was a bigger problem on hand, in the form of an angry waterbender.

The message had taken some time to register in Katara's mind. But when she finally realized what exactly Sokka had said, and that he was not joking, she reacted explosively, almost reminiscent of Azula's rages. She had yelled, "**WHAT!?**" after Sokka's confession, while slamming her fists on the table, continuing with, "You can't date Zuko! He's a guy too! What about Suki? What about Mai?"

"Yes, I'd noticed he's male," Sokka replied dryly, trying his best to keep his emotions in check. "Suki and I aren't together any more. She had to go back to Kiyoshi Island to resume her duty, and help repair the damage from the war. Apparently, that was more important to her than our relationship. And honestly, I haven't felt that way towards her for a while now. Zuko and Mai aren't together too. Mai realized that she didn't want to be the future Fire Lady, so she left the palace."

"But are you sure about this? You've always liked girls, like Yue! Could this just be a phase, or because Suki broke up with you? Maybe you won't feel the same way in a few months? Or maybe you just need to meet the right girl!" Katara persisted.

"No, Katara. It's not a phase. I've felt like this since before Aang defeated Ozai. I'm sure Zuko is the one I want to spend my life with. There won't be anyone else."

"Katara," Aang interjected softly, "Barely a week ago, we just heard Zuko say that a new era of love and peace had begun. Love is sacred. There isn't enough of it in the world today, and it should be celebrated in whatever form it takes. Isn't it good that Sokka has found a life companion? Just like we found each other?"

"No! It's wrong! You absolutely cannot be in a relationship with another man! I won't have it!" Katara screamed, crying as she ran out of the room. Aang patted Sokka's shoulder, offering a reassuring smile before running off as well, chasing after her. Sokka bent forward, burying his face in his hands as he felt hot tears well up. _'We've always been there for each other...why can't it be the same this time?'_

The tears had blurred Sokka's vision significantly enough for him not to notice Zuko at the door. To him, the dipping of the mattress and the strong arm that encircled his shoulders were the first indicators of the Fire Lord's presence. Leaning into the warm body beside him, Sokka choked out, "Why can't she understand that it's the same? I love you like she loves Aang!"

_'He loves me...'_ It had always been an unspoken understanding between them, so this was the first time that either of them had verbalized their feelings in such a manner. Hearing it made Zuko smile as he reached for Sokka's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, tracing tiny circles over the thumb joint. "It'll turn out fine; Aang will talk her round," he murmured as he felt Sokka slump against him. "I'm sorry. I should have been here with you, instead of leaving you to face this alone. I wish I could undo whatever just happened, and..."

Sokka was comforted by hearing Zuko express such concern over him. Sniffing a little, he looked up and kissed Zuko's cheek. "Thank you. I think Aang has the best chance of getting through to her. But what if he fails?"

"Then we give her the time she needs, and when she's ready, we help her to understand. Meanwhile, I'll have to love you more to make up for it." Zuko's arms tightened as he hugged Sokka protectively.

"That last bit was so corny." Sokka managed a weak smile through his tears.

"But it worked; you smiled. Some corniness is a small price to pay for that." He received another kiss for his efforts.

"Well, that just leaves us with one more person."

* * *

Toph's face bore a smirk as she picked up the subtle tremors from Sokka's and Zuko's fidgeting. She did not need working eyes to know that both of her teammates were extremely nervous. Initially, she was surprised that Sokka had asked to meet her separately from the usual gang. Even more surprising to her was the fact that Zuko had "coincidentally" shown up, and was now sitting together with them.

Not being one to beat around the bush, she immediately began with her questions. "What's the news? Why are you both so nervous?" Almost immediately afterwards, she felt their heart rates increase as Sokka began to speak.

"Well, uh...we...we're dating." Sokka knew that Toph responded well to the direct approach, so he decided to be straightforward. The memory of Katara's reaction still lingered, fresh in his mind. He afraid that the only other girl on Team Avatar would have an equally bad response.

On her part, Toph simply blinked, and said, "Wait, that's it? You faced and took down the Fire Nation's fleet of airships," pointing to Sokka, "you challenged miss crazy fire-pants to a duel to the death," pointing to Zuko, "and both of you got so nervous about telling me THIS? Here I was, thinking that it would be something big, like Sokka giving up meat...not something that I already knew," the disappointment was evident on her face.

"Me give up meat? As if...**what do you mean you already knew!?**" Both Sokka and Zuko gaped, looking first to each other, then back at Toph. They were sure that nobody they knew had seen them together, and they acted normally in front of everyone else. How on earth could Toph have figured it out on her own?

As if she read their minds, she continued, "Hello, I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. Your heartbeats have been synchronized since last week, like Aang's and Katara's are. And we all know what's going on with them. Anyway, I couldn't care less that two guys are in love. I can't see how people look on the outside, which is why what's inside is more important to me. Based on what I can sense, both of you really are in love, and that's all that matters." This was followed by punches to both males' arms, hard enough to bruise.

Sokka and Zuko let out simultaneous groans as they heard, "So, give me all the juicy details! Who asked who? Have you kissed yet? How far have you gone? I'll know if you're lying; spit it out!" Smiling at Zuko, Sokka thought, _'At least she took it well.'_ He was relieved that he would not have to relive the feeling of rejection and hurt that accompanied his sister's outburst. Blushing, they tried to fend off the incessant questions as Toph laughed at their discomfort.

* * *

Even after a few hours had passed, Zuko was still mulling over what Toph had said. Since he was walking together hand-in-hand with Sokka, he decided to do a little experiment. Discreetly moving his thumb to Sokka's wrist, he located the pulse point and applied the slightest pressure. On the pretext of scratching an itch, he placed his other hand at the side of his neck, quickly locating his carotid artery. He was surprised, and a little pleased, to feel the same rhythm through both points of contact. Knowing that he was in tune with Sokka on such a fundamental level caused a strange warmth to build in his stomach and suffuse throughout his entire body.

_**Like never before**_  
_**I'm keeping you near**_  
_**Inside of my heart you're here**_  
_**Go on, it's gotta be time**_  
_**You're starting to shine cause what you've got is...**_

"What're you up to?" Sokka had noticed the subtle movements after all.

"Just trying something."

"Trying what?"

"Feel this." Zuko spun Sokka so that they were facing each other. Keeping his hold on Sokka's hand, he held it against the pulse point on his neck, while he guided Sokka's other hand and made him press it against the corresponding point on his own neck. A couple of minutes passed, before...

"...Zuko? You're dead. I don't feel anything at all from you."

"Way to ruin the moment." Zuko made a minor adjustment. "What about now?"

"There's still just one heartbeat...mine. I feel it from you too, though. Is that some weird firebender trick?"

"No...that's not just your heartbeat...it's our heartbeat, genius. Remember Toph said that we became synchronized? I wanted to feel it for myself."

"That's amazing." Sokka's eyes were wide, and his voice had dropped to an awestruck whisper, "We're literally on the same frequency. How? Some kind of connection? But we haven't even done **it** yet..." Shock spread across his face as he realized that his mouth had betrayed him again.

Zuko sighed. "I don't know, but I'm sure that there's some spiritual explanation. Stop analyzing it so much and just kiss me!"

And Sokka happily obliged.

**_Go-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-old_**  
**_I know you're gold_**  
**_Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh_**  
**_I know, I know_**

**_I don't need the stars in the night_**  
**_I've found my treasure_**  
**_All I need is you by my side_**  
**_So shine forever_**

**_Go-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-old_**  
_**I know you're gold**_  
_**Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh**_  
_**I know you're gold**_

* * *

**A year later...**

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun were barely peeking over the horizon when Zuko awoke. Glancing at the calendar, he recalled that it was this exact day, one year ago, when he was first presented to the world as the new Fire Lord. The first year of his reign had not been completely smooth-sailing. While he had managed to quell most of the uprisings and unrest that arose in the months after the war, there were still issues that were pending resolution. His current priority was the failing Harmony Restoration Movement. Aang was due to arrive in the Fire Nation later that day, for discussions on that very issue. Zuko resolved to not think about it until his meeting with the Avatar.

_'Maybe some meditation and training will clear my mind.'_ It had been far too long since he last had the time to engage in such simple pleasures. Changing into a comfortable pair of pants, he went to the balcony and sat on the floor, beginning his breathing exercises.

_'In...out. In...out. I am connected to everything, and everything is connected to me. I feel the warmth of the sun. It gives me energy, it gives me life.'_ The flames of the candles in the room were reacting to the Fire Lord's breathing, dimming with every inhale, then blazing brightly with every exhale. His mind wandered back to when he had met the Sun Warriors with Aang. Ever since learning about the true nature and source of power for firebending, he always tried to maintain focus on the one thing that gave him energy, and made him feel happy and alive. That one thing, also known as Sokka, was sprawled out over the entire bed, even taking up Zuko's side once he had vacated it. He was still fast asleep, murmuring something about someone stealing his seal jerky.

After half an hour of breathing and meditation, Zuko moved on to his firebending practice. Running through the standard forms, he lost himself in the punches and kicks, executing each move with precision, looking to defeat his imaginary opponents decisively. The meditation may have boosted his firebending, as he seemed to have more precise control over the flames that issued forth from his fists and feet. They also felt more intense, as if he was wielding the sun's own flame. Happy that he had made advances in his firebending, he continued his exercise, moving on to progressively more difficult sets of forms.

* * *

Sokka was having an interesting dream about going ice dodging with Zuko to educate him about Water Tribe customs. Just as he navigated a steep turn, Zuko lost his footing and fell into the sea. On instinct, he dove into the water as well, where the coldness shocked him, making him lose his breath as Zuko's weight dragged him down into the depths of the sea...

Gasping as he woke up, he realized that he had somehow managed to tangle the blanket over his face, causing the suffocating feeling. _'So I'm not drowning,'_ he thought as he extricated himself from the mess. Even then, it still felt cold, and he had an inexplicable craving for seal jerky. Rubbing his hands together in an attempt to generate warmth, he looked towards the balcony and saw that his personal heater was already up and about, and had probably been out of bed for a good while.

Sitting up in bed, Sokka thought that Zuko was looking decidedly sexy as he gracefully backflipped, before following up with a few flame-enhanced jabs and kicks. A soft smile came over his face as he watched Zuko's practice, enraptured by the movements, some of which were fluid and flowing, while others were strong and unyielding. The flames, too, moved in sweeping arcs and powerful bursts, each complementing the movement that had generated it.

Judging by the sweat that had built up, he guessed that Zuko had already been at it for about half an hour, which meant that the session should be reaching its conclusion. As the thought formed in his head, Zuko blocked a few imaginary strikes, threw a few more punches, and spun in a circle while a ring of flame expanded all around him, slowly dissipating as he exhaled. He moved back to a neutral stance, completing the sequence. Just then, a beam of sunlight shone in, outlining Zuko in a brilliant golden glow.

_**'Cause what you've got is**_  
_**Go-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-old**_  
_**I know you're gold**_  
_**Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh**_  
_**I know, I know**_

"You're up early for a change," Zuko smiled as he noticed Sokka watching him.

"Morning, Golden Boy. It's your fault, leaving me cold and alone in bed," Sokka fake-pouted before grinning back as he climbed out of bed, showing that he meant no malice. He went to join Zuko on the balcony, reaching out for a hug.

"First of all, what did you call me?" Zuko asked in an amused tone, eyebrow raised. "Second of all," he continued, stepping backwards, just out of Sokka's reach, "I'm sweaty, in case you haven't noticed."

"Golden Boy. Didn't you hear me the first time? There was this moment just now where the sun came in and you lit up and got all glowy and..." Zuko's expression of confusion was deepening. "...never mind. It's probably too confusing to explain. Long story short, you're Golden Boy, ok?"

Zuko shrugged. This was a small thing compared to the mortification he had felt after Sokka called him Fire Lord Hot Butt. As long as Sokka never spoke that name again, being addressed by any other moniker was such a relief, he would happily and willingly accept it. In fact, he was grateful that this particular nickname sounded somewhat dignified compared to some of Sokka's more...creative attempts.

"And yes, I know you're sweaty," Sokka quickly moved in for a hug anyway, "but I don't care. You're nice and warm and what's weird is that you still smell so good! You're like the only weirdo I know who smells better AFTER a workout. Besides it's a great excuse for us to shower together. Might as well, right?" The corners of his mouth were turned up in a mischievous smile.

"As if you ever needed an excuse." Zuko countered as he used some minor firebending to raise his body temperature slightly, providing more warmth for Sokka, who hummed appreciatively before replying, "Fair point," as they laughed in each other's arms.

"So, Aang arrives in the afternoon right?" Sokka asked, receiving a nod in the affirmative. "Think Katara will be with him? We haven't seen her for half a year now."

A slight frown caused Zuko's brow to furrow. "Aang wrote that he would try to get her to come. I think the idea of us being together still doesn't sit well with her. But on the bright side, she didn't try to kill us on her last visit, so that's an improvement I guess...?" Sokka couldn't bring himself to laugh at Zuko's attempt at humour, considering Katara **had** waterbent at them with the intent of causing death, or at least injury before the group went their separate ways at Ba Sing Se.

Thanks to Aang's subsequent counsel, she was slowly beginning to accept the fact that she would not be getting any nephews, nieces, or even a sister-in-law from her brother. Aang also reminded her that as siblings, they had been through far too much to let such a trivial issue spoil their relationship. As a result, her last visit to the Fire Nation had been peaceful and actually rather enjoyable, though she was still visibly uncomfortable when Sokka and Zuko held hands or did anything remotely couple-like in her presence.

"Hey since we're way ahead of schedule, how about we take a bath instead of a shower? It's been far too long since we've been in the tub together!" Without waiting for Zuko's answer, Sokka had already started dragging him towards the spacious bathroom. The Fire Lord simply let himself be led by his sun. As long as Sokka was by his side, he was confident that there was nothing on earth that he could not handle.

_**I don't need the stars in the night**_  
_**I've found my treasure**_  
_**All I need is you by my side**_  
_**So shine forever**_

**_Go-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-old_**  
_**I know you're gold**_  
_**Oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-ohoh-oh**_  
_**I know you're gold**_

_**You're gold**_  
_**You're gold**_

**-End-**

* * *

Notes: Thank you for reading! So, how did you like it? It's my first piece in a LONG while, and my very first time writing for A:TLA! Please be nice and review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, as well as any areas in which you think I can improve. I've tried to include a few (well, more than a few) references to whatever happened in the series. Can you spot them all?

P.S. I'm looking for cover art for the stuff I've written! If reading this (or something else by me) has inspired you, PM me or something. All artwork used will be gratefully acknowledged.


End file.
